


cute boys are always stupid

by 69plswork69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Heroes and Villains, Jaemin can't shut up, Jeno is a bad villain, Kinda?, nomin are idiots, renjun likes cute boys, soft boy who say heck, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69plswork69/pseuds/69plswork69
Summary: ”I’m being childish? Me?! Don’t make me laugh, now I really don’t wanna talk to you! Leave me alone, stupid.”The other sighed as he moved somewhere behind him, ”That’s not how this works. You do realize that you’re being held hostage, right?”or,Renjun just want to focus on his music, but the rivalry between Seouls Hero and it's cutest villain get's in the way.





	cute boys are always stupid

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves, this is a short piece that I wrote to get away from all stress, and what better way than a fluffy noremin au? Thank you sm for reading <3
> 
> English is not my first language, so pls excuse any mistakes! :P

”Leave me alone.” Renjun pouted as he turned his head to look away from the other, huffing in annoyance.

”You’re being very childish right now, you know.” He got in response, making his irritation grow as he gritted his teeth.

”I’m being childish? _Me?!_ Don’t make me laugh, now I _really_ don’t wanna talk to you! Leave me alone, stupid.”

The other sighed as he moved somewhere behind him, ”That’s not how this works. You do realize that you’re being held hostage, right?”

Renjun groaned as he turned to look at him again, but the new position of his capturer made it impossible since he was tied to a chair. Huffing once again, he turned his head back to look out the window he was placed in front of. Outside the night had clad their city in darkness, buildings illuminated by the streetlights and cars driving by. Friday nights were the busiest, both fun-wise and crime-wise. Of course, the one day when Renjun managed to get a date, he got pulled in to a dark alley and woke up, tied-up in an apartment he didn’t recognize. Just his luck.

”I have a date you know” He said, hoping his kidnapper would just let him go already. ”He will notice if I’m late.”

”That’s what I’m hoping, captain obvious.” He could practically hear the eye-roll in his voice, that prick.

”You’re an idiot, Nojam, a whole dumbass even.” 

 

Moving to Seoul was a stupid decision, Renjun knew that. Everyone knew that the crime rate was sky-high, gangs and criminals having a tight grip on the city. There was even some ”villains”, who had taken the opportunity to run havoc and just being a nuisance when there’re were far too few policemen to care about them. One of them was Nojam, a name he didn’t choose for himself but was called by the public, since he usually didn’t commit any real crime and wasn’t a real threat to anyone. He was just kinda annoying.

But amidst all of this chaos came the world’s first ever hero, who called himself Nana. While he didn’t take on the big shots like mafia bosses, he took care of many petty criminals and some overly annoying villains and the city was very grateful. No one knew Nana’s identity, but many suspected that he was a student, young and slender body, and pubescent voice giving it away.

The one villain he hadn’t managed to catch yet, though, was none other than Nojam. Countless chases through the city every week, but Nana just couldn’t catch him for some reason, which annoyed him to pieces and gleed the other. Nojam was considered Nana’s archnemesis, which annoyed the hero even further. But rather than an epic ’hero vs villain’ story, the people of Seoul gossiped about how the two would be a great couple, you know forbidden romance and all that.

Not that any of that mattered to Renjun, who was moving from China to Seoul to study music. The city was one hell of a mess, but it did have one of the best music programs for high schoolers and Renjun was nothing if not a music lover (and a dumbass for moving to Seoul, according to his older brother). But he would admit, it was kind of nerve-wracking to move to another country alone, to a crime filled city at that. Hopefully it would all go well. Why would anyone be interested in him anyways?

After a few days of moving in to his new apartment (with the help of his new cute neighbor, and classmate apparently!) the first day of school was finally upon him. Finally, _finally_ , he could concentrate on music again, as opposed to all the stress of moving and learning his way through the city. Music time, heck yeah!

”AH, Renjunnie! Hey!”

Or maybe not.

”Ahh, hi Jaemin.” He greeted him, still a bit awkward to return the eagerness of the other boy, who seemed to have an endless amount of energy. He helped him move all that furniture during the weekend, but was still a bundle of joy on a Monday morning? Very suspicious. Or maybe Renjun was just a bitter person. Who knows?

”Did you sleep well last night? First real night in the apartment! Was it scary? Honestly, I wouldn’t be able to do it, move I mean. Or I mean, I have, but just one block! But I couldn’t move that far! Especially to another county! God, Renjunie, you are so brave!” Jaemin rambled on while waving an half empty Starbucks cup, not really giving Renjun an opening to actually answer his questions. How many coffees had he had, jeez. He might be cute (really, stupidly cute) but he was a bit much too handle. Not to mention that he almost couldn’t understand half of the words he said, his Korean not too great (but still good! He was very proud of how much he had learned so far.)

”Yah, Na Jaemin!” A voice sounded from behind, a boy (also very cute, why is everyone cute?) with a mop of black hair grinned. He was stood in the middle of the hallway, legs parted and finger pointing towards Jaemin, trying (and failing) too replicate a ’power-stance’.

”Lee Jeno, what do you want, you scumbag!” Jaemin retaliated, striking a ridiculous karate-pose in defense. Renjun just stared at the scene, what the actual hell was happening? The people walking by them gave slight eye-rolls and sighs but otherwise payed them no mind. Was this a regular happening or what?

”Guess who scored higher on the biology test! Suck on that, nerd!” the boy, or Lee Jeno apparently, laughed mockingly. Jaemin was fuming next to Renjun, who still had no hecking idea of what was going on.

”Argh, I knew I should have studied more! But I still scored the last goal during the basketball match yesterday, so I still win!” He said smugly, making Jeno clutch his chest in hurt.

”I’ll get you back on that soon enough, Na Jaemin, don’t you worry!” Jeno said with a dramatic turn as he whisked away through the hallway.

Jaemin shook his fist after the boy before making a complete 180 and suddenly smiling sweetly at Renjun, ”So, where were we?”

He made a face at the abrupt change in character and asked back, ”So you’re just not gonna explain whatever that was, or…?” 

Jaemin had the nerve to make a confused face, as if Renjun wasn’t the one not sure if he just had a stroke or not, before he smiled cutely again (stop being so dang cute, _god_ ). ”Ahh, you mean Jeno? He’s just my archnemesis, who also happens to be our neighbor! Sorry about the whole confrontation thing tho, most people here are used to it by now, but since you’re new it must’ve been a surprise! We’re both very competitive so we challenge each other to everything and anything, it actually started back in kindergarten! It was crazy, I wanted to be batman and he insisted on being the joker, just so he could mess with me. Kinda cute, but not at the time! God, I was _pissed_! Now, it’s more school stuff, but we still kept the whole dynamic of hero and villain I guess!”

Renjun was trying to decipher whatever Jaemin rambled about, he thought he understood most of it, but christ, did this boy talk! ”Uh, right, sure, but… archenemies? That’s very… odd? Don't you think?”

”Ah, that’s just what people refer us as, it’s not really that serious. Jeno is actually kinda nice, don’t tell him I said that though. But he is pretty stupid and definitely has no jam!” Jaemin laughed. Renjun glanced at the other, reflecting on his choice of words.

”No jam?”

”Huh? Oh, that’s what we call people who are like no fun! No jam Jeno!”

”Isn’t that the name of one of those villains who lives in the city? The one that Nana never catches?” Renjun asked, carefully observing the other’s reaction.

”I hav-” He began loudly, although coughing quickly to cut himself off, ”He _has_ caught him! Nana, I mean, he totally has! Like at least twice!” he defended, absolutely not suspiciously at all.

”Really? That’s not what the media is sayi-”

”AH,” Jaemin cut him off, pointing towards the classroom where Renjun would have his first ever lesson, ”look, class is starting! Don’t wanna be late on your first day, right? I’ll see you later!” He laughed nervously and sprinted away before Renjun could even say bye.

To clarify, Huang Renjun was no genius. He was average at best. But now he wondered if he actually was smarter than he thought or if the whole population of Seoul was just plain stupid. How they could’ve managed to keep their identities a secret was honestly beyond him, since Jaemin had pretty much spilled the beans after knowing him for like 72 hours. But thankfully for them, Renjun was here to focus on music, not exposing the rivalry between Nana and Nojam, or more like Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno. Even though they were both very cute.

 

His first actual meeting with Lee Jeno came later the same day, during math which they happened to have together. After being introduced to the class, Renjun was assigned the seat next to him, who grinned as they exchanged names.

”Ah, you were with Jaemin this morning, weren’t you? How do you know him?” He asked quietly when the teacher started talking again.

”Oh, we’re actually neighbors. I moved in like yesterday, and he helped.” Renjun explained, feeling like he had to defend his non-relationship with Jaemin, as if Jeno would get jealous or something. Forbidden love, wasn’t that what people thought?

”Really? Cool! Then you’re my neighbor too! You wanna hang out some time?” Jeno asked, puppy smile catching Renjun off-guard as his heart leaped in his chest. _God_ , stupid cute boys and their stupid smiles.

”Um, sure? I guess?”

”Great!” Jeno finished, turning back to look at the board with a smile. Renjun was about to do the same when he heard Jeno whisper to himself, ” _He’s gonna be so pissed!”_

”Sorry?”

”Oh, nothing, just school stuff!” Jeno said, waving his hand and smiled. Renjun looked at the board, but his thoughts where elsewhere.

Aha, so that’s how it is? Using _me_ to get at each other? Could this situation get any stupider. 

 

Jaemin seemed to catch on to what Jeno was trying to do (which was stealing Renjun from him, or something? He don’t even know) pretty fast, but instead of handling it like a mature person he of course went an extra mile to get back at Jeno.

While Renjun definitely wasn’t opposed to getting so much attention and flirting from two cute boys (on who he may or may not have crushes on too), he felt kind of hurt. Neither of them seemed to mind spending time with him, but Renjun still knew that they both ultimately did it to piss each other off. He obviously hadn’t revealed that he knew of their alternative egos, but they were really stupid if they thought that he wouldn’t be able to figure it out. Never home whenever Nana or Nojam was out and about, climbing through their windows at night when they got home, like Renjun couldn’t see them through his, etc. He was thinking of the best way to tell them, but he was afraid what would happen if their secret was out. Would they still hang out with him or be his friends?

Before he could make a decision, Na Jaemin was bold enough to ask him on an actual date. Renjun obviously said yes (hello, he isn’t _stupid_ ) but it felt weird. He liked Jaemin, even though he still couldn’t keep his mouth shut, but he helped a lot with his Korean so it wasn’t all bad. But, on the other hand, he also liked Jeno, who was all gummy smiles and soft touches, who helped him a lot with his music. Going on a date with only one of them didn’t feel right, but at the same time he couldn't really be picky.

Something that also had him hung up about the date was the whole rivalry between the two. It was obvious that it wasn’t hate, maybe love-hate but not hate-hate. This, of course, was good for them, but it made Renjun feel like he was just a piece in their game of cat and mouse that they played before they could actually acknowledge their feelings for each other. And he wanted to be far more than that, but how could he ever bring that up? Ugh, feelings were complicated.

But the first step to sorting this mess was to go on the date, he guessed. So he got ready on Friday in kinda casual but also nice clothes, they were just going to the movies after all. But he didn’t even make it there before he got snatched away in the dark by a cute but stupid, _stupid_ villain. 

 

”Yah, Nojam! How dare you kidnap an innocent citizen, who were on his way to a very important date! That’s a low blow, even for you!” Nana exclaimed after he’d just slammed through the door to wherever they were. The view kinda look like the one from Renjun’s apartment. Ah, they’re at Jeno’s. God, he really was an idiot.

”Nana! Took you long enough, you bastard! You broke our promise!” Nojam responded, jumping into a fighting position as the two faced each other.

”I did what I had to do! Now, preapare yourself! Also, don’t worry, dear citizen, I will save you after I’ve dealt with this punk!” Nana said dramatically as he mirrored Nojam’s stance.

”Save me? You?! No, I don’t need saving, and especially not by you!” Renjun cried out in anger, making the other two stumble in confusion.

”Huh? Bu- but you’re being held hosta-”

”By the king idiot himself, yeah.” Renjun groaned, making Nojam say ”hey!” with an offended voice. He rolled his eyes, hopped around with the chair so that he was facing the two idiots. ”I am tired over you two putting me in the middle of your messed up courting dance, leaving me with feelings and no answers! All I wanted was to go on a nice date and maybe get some clarity, but no! Of course you have to involve idiot Nojam and dumbass Nana, like they’re the one’s I wan’t to see.” He finished, face red in anger and embarrassment since he basically just admitted his feelings to his crushes.

They both looked stunned behind their masks, trying to figure out if they heard right. Before they managed to say anything, a tear of frustration rolled down Renjuns cheek. Oh shit, he hadn’t meant to cry but he was tired and in love, and got emotional real fast. Could this get any more embarrassing?

As if a spell had broke, both boys quickly pulled their masks away and practically threw themselves at Renjun, trying to comfort him with all their might.

”Oh no, no, no, Injunnie, don’t cry, please, i’m gonna cry as well!” Jaemin pleaded as he brushed away some tears with his thumb. Jeno did the same on the other side of his face, eyes huge with concern.

”Renjun, you knew? Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked, although very gently as to show that it was okay or whatever. Renjun was too tired to even think straight.

”Since the first time in the hallway, you guys are very obvious. And, I don't know, I guess I was worried that you were gonna ditch me if you knew that I knew?”

”Oh baby no, we would never!” Jaemin said, caressing his face, ”You got us smitten from the first day, that’s why we had to make a deal to not ask you out.”

”Which Jaemin broke, by the way.” Jeno cut in, but no malice could be heard in his voice.

”I couldn’t stand it anymore, he’s too cute.” Jaemin admitted, making Renjun blush furiously.

”I know, but I wanted him to go out with me.” Jeno pouted cutely. Renjun was sure he was dreaming.

”You know…” He started, gaining the attention of the two (lovable) idiots in front of him, ”I really like the both of you, and you two seems to kinda like each other as well. So why don’t we, like, go on a date, all three of us?”

Jeno and Jaemin looked at him with huge eyes, then at each other. They turned back to look at Renjun with soft smiles, melting his heart for the millionth time.

”That doesn’t sound so bad, honestly…” Jeno said with a blush decorating his cute cheeks.

”Yeah, I don’t mind!” Jaemin said cheerily, a beaming smile taking over his lips.

Renjun thought his cheeks were gonna fall of from all the smiling, but he couldn’t care less. ”Oh, do you mind cutting me loose? my hands are starting to hurt.” He watched as the two hurriedly scrammed up to find something to cut the ropes with, already arguing over where they were gonna go for their first date. Renjun could’ve been irritated at their bickering when they clearly could cooperate to help him faster, but in that moment, nothing could mess up his mood.

Maybe everything was gonna be okay in the end after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to support our soft boys pls ;(


End file.
